Together
by BlueMoon-Hime
Summary: Hinata no longer feels close to Naruto. She thought she loved him, but now that she's with him things just aren't the way she thought they would be. Rather, she finds herself enjoying the comfort of another... SasuHina; Song Fic


_Hime: Another SasuHina! Woot! I'm on a roll!_

_Kyo: Wow your first song-fic congrats._

_Hikari: Yep! Please Review!_

_**Disclaimer: BlueMoon-Hime does not own Naruto…Believe me. it's a good thing she doesn't.**_

_Daisuke: Enjoy! _

_**Song-Together by Avril Lavigne**_

XXXXXXXXXXXX

**Hinata's POV**

I walked through Konoha with a big smile on my face. All my dreams were coming true. I could still remember what Naruto asked me nearly a month ago. I was so happy! I was on my way to the training grounds to spar with my Anbu partner, Sasuke, as I thought back to that moment.

_Flashback: 3 weeks earlier _

"_Hinata…Would you be my girlfriend?" Naruto asked with a bright grin._

_Hinata stood there gawking at him. Had she heard him right? Did he just ask her to be his girlfriend?! _

_Naruto started to squirm in his spot uncomfortably waiting for her response. "Um its okay if you don't want to.."_

_Hinata snapped out of it and shook her head blushing. "No! Um what I mean to say is yes. I would love to be your girlfriend!" Hinata smiled at him with a pink tint coating her pale soft face. _

_Naruto's grin widened. "Great!"_

_End Flashback_

I still couldn't believe he asked me out! I giggled as I entered the training grounds already seeing my partner, Sasuke, waiting there for me.

He raised a brow in my direction. "What's up?" He questioned walking in my direction. I shrugged but couldn't make my grin vanish. "I still can't believe Naruto asked me out." I stated with more enthusiasm then I intended.

I saw his eye's darken and stared at him curiously. "Um are you okay Sasuke-kun?" I questioned walking closer to him. I reached my hand out to poke him but he caught my wrist with cat like reflexes. "S-Sasuke?"

"Be careful when your with him." He muttered and let go before I could question him. "C'mon. We need to train Hinata." I got in my place a few meters away from him. I wonder what he meant?

Sasuke's POV 

That bastard! I can't believe he brought Hinata into his stupid lovesick plans! I'll hurt him if he hurts Hinata…

At Ichiraku's

_**Something's Just isn't right**_

_**I can feel it inside**_

_**The truth isn't far behind me**_

_**You can't deny**_

Hinata and Sasuke walked to Ichiraku's after sparing. Hinata blushed and sat next to Naruto and Sasuke sat on her other side. Apparently Naruto hadn't realized they were even there for he was apparently entranced in a conversation with someone on his other side.

Hinata hesitantly held out her hand and poked his shoulder. Naruto jumped and looked over at her. "Hey! Hinata! When did you get here!?" Naruto questioned (More like shouted). Sasuke glared at the dense dobe.

Before Hinata could answer another voice beat her to it. "Hinata! Sasuke! I didn't know you were here!" Sakura exclaimed leaning out to look at them from her seat on the other side of Naruto.

Hinata smiled at her trying not to look at the glances Naruto gave Sakura. 'They were just talking. I'm Naruto's girlfriend. He loves me.' she reasoned. "We finished up training and Sasuke-kun decided to accompany me to my date with Naruto-kun. Did you just get back from your mission Sakura?" She also tried not to acknowledge the fact that Naruto asked her out around the time Sakura left for her last mission.

_**When I turn the lights out**_

_**When I close my eyes**_

_**Reality overcomes me**_

_**I'm living a lie**_

Sasuke nodded but couldn't help but want to jab his chop sticks into the dobe's eye's. He could clearly see the intentions the blonde had for Hinata. He couldn't believe he'd so low as to use Hinata to try and get Sakura jealous.

"Sakura looked dumbfound. "You two are dating?" She asked not answering Hinata's question. Naruto grinned smugly and put an arm around Hinata's waist. "Yep!" Sakura's smile look forced. "Great! You two look good together!"

Sasuke could see Naruto's plan going into work and fumed silently inside.

The rest of the date was spent with Naruto and Sakura talking about meaningless subjects. He didn't even spare another glance in Hinata's direction. Hinata still refused to acknowledge how little he seemed interested in her now.

As they left the Ramen stand Naruto offered to walk Sakura home, saying to Hinata how he wanted to catch up with the pink haired Kunochi. As Hinata turned to leave a hand reached out and grabbed hers in his. She turned and looked up at Sasuke.

"Hinata. Don't keep doing this. Can't you see what he's doing? You'll get hurt." Sasuke stated . Hinata dropped her gaze. Sasuke sighed. "C'mon. I'll take you to get some ice cream. I won't try to make you cry." Hinata smiled up at him for dropping the subject and rubbed at the tears that had fallen. "Thanks Sasuke-kun."

_**When I'm alone **_

_**I feel so much better**_

_**And when I'm around you**_

_**I don't feel**_

Hinata laughed at a joke Sasuke told her. Even though everyone thought Sasuke was emotionless and cold, Hinata knew that was not true. He was always very kind and funny when he was with her. He never treated her coldly. Sasuke chuckled lightly with her as he ate his vanilla cone. Hinata licked at her own chocolate cone, still trying to stifle her giggles.

"Sasuke-kun! Stop trying to make me laugh while I'm eating my ice cream!" Hinata demanded still giggling.

Sasuke smirked at her. "I just wanted to see if it'd come out your nose like it did last time." (A.N: That actually happened to me. Not very pleasant) Hinata pouted and playfully punched him. She realized then how much fun she always seemed to have with Sasuke.

_**Together**_

_**It doesn't feel right at all**_

_**Together**_

_**Together we built a wall**_

_**Together holding hands we'll fall**_

_**Hand's we'll fall**_

She never felt this way when she was with Naruto. He always seemed to be more interested with everything but her. And now that Sakura was back her gave her less acknowledgement then he usually gave her.

She realized that he never looked at her the way he would look at Sakura. She noticed that at Ichiraku's. Her gaze fell down to her slowly melting ice cream. 'Am I really that unappealing?' she thought as tears threatened to fall. Sasuke glanced down at her and instantly became concerned.

"Hinata. What's wrong?" He bent down in front of her and gazed up at her tear filled eyes.

Hinata looked back into his dark onyx eyes. In them she saw something she never saw in Naruto's eyes when he looked at her.

_**This has gone on so long**_

_**I realize that I need **_

_**Something good to rely on**_

_**Something for me**_

Whenever Sasuke looked at her she realized that his eyes would be filled with affection and concern. Naruto would only look at her with mild interest. As if he knew she was there but he wasn't exactly thrilled to know how she was doing. She started to feel herself feel different towards the man in front of her. He's always been there for her. He would make sure that she wasn't harmed in battle even if that meant getting harmed in the process.

_**When I'm alone**_

_**I feel so much better**_

_**And when I'm around you**_

_**I don't feel**_

"Nothing…I'm fine Sasuke-kun. Honest." Hinata smiled up at him. Sasuke smiled back and stood back up. "That's good. Now finish up your ice cream. Its getting late and I already know how your father gets when your late in getting home." He licked up the last of his ice cream and munched on the cone. "Though honestly its Neji I'm more frightened of." Sasuke joked.

Hinata giggled and ate the rest of her ice cream as well. "Neji-nii isn't that bad." Sasuke had visited her at home on many occasions. Her family always welcomed him with open arms. They already thought of him as one of their own.

_**Together**_

_**It doesn't feel right at all**_

_**Together**_

_**Together we built a wall**_

_**Together holding hands we'll fall**_

_**Hand's we'll fall**_

Sasuke rolled his eye's. "Last time I woke up to find him in, not only my home, but my room glaring at me from across the room just because he thought you were at my house." Sasuke shuddered.

Hinata giggled even more. "It's not my fault Hanabi forgot to tell him that I was spending the night at Ino-Chan's!"

Sasuke pouted. "Yeah well now I can't sleep without feeling like someone's watchi-"Sasuke stopped mid-sentence and stood still glaring out at something in front of them. Hinata eyed him oddly and turned to look at what he was looking at.

Her eyes widened at what she was seeing. Naruto and Sakura were kissing in front of his house. From the looks of it, it was very heated and both were enjoying it. Tears clouded Hinata's vision. She knew he didn't love her like she thought she loved him but it still hurt her.

_**My heart is broken**_

_**I'm lying here**_

_**My thoughts are choking**_

_**On you, my dear**_

_**On you, my dear**_

_**On you, my dear**_

"Hinata. I'm sorry that you had to see that." Sasuke commented as he walked her home. He held her in his arms. It was the only thing that kept him from going back and beating the shit out of Naruto. Hinata sobbed lightly on his chest.

Hinata shook her head and pulled back a bit to look up at him as they arrived at her house. "No. It's fine Sasuke. I knew he didn't love me. I need to move on." Sasuke gazed at her warmly. "You sure?"

Hinata nodded and turned the knob on her door. Sasuke turned to leave but before he could Hinata called out to him. "Sasuke?" Sasuke turned back to her and was stunned when he felt her soft lips press against his. She pulled back and smiled at his blushing face. "Thanks for always being there for me. I'm sorry it took so long for me to realize." She ran inside her house and ran up to her room and cuddled up in her bed with a smile and a blush.

Hanabi walked outside to see a blushing Sasuke walk out of the compound with a love struck smile on his face. She raised a brow and watched as he seemingly floated out of the compound. She entered the compound thinking, "Looks like I have another nii-san."

When I'm alone

I feel so much better

And when I'm around you

I don't feel

When I'm around you

When I'm around you

I don't feel together

I don't feel together

When I'm around you

When I'm around you

I don't feel together, no

I don't feel together

XXXXXXXXXXXX

_Hime: Done! I love that song!_

_Sasuke: Review. It makes her want to write more when she receives the messages left by all you fan fiction lovers._

_Hinata: Please? _

_Sasuke: It'll make her seemingly pointless life worth living,_

_Hime: .! (attacks Sasuke with a waffle)_

_Hinata: Review!_


End file.
